Stage 44: Mother's Scent
Mother's Scent ''~Giruma Giruma Gonga~'' is the forty-second episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the conclusion of the battle with Hades Warrior God Toad, featuring the first appearance of MagiMother since Stage 2. Synopsis The Magiranger fight to regain their mother from Toad, even if it means enduring hardship to finally achieve their ultimate mission. Plot Where we last our gang, the siblings have finally found their mother. They quickly become MagiLegend to go head-to-head with Toad. Meanwhile Travelion is unable to destroy the frog eggs in the sky. MagiLegend slash Toad and try their finisher and it seemingly works. They grab their mother's thorn cage. Tsubasa asks Urara what they should say to her when she wakes up. She says its hard. He says he has the perfect answer. Toad grabs her from them with his tongue. He blasts them in acids and escapes to the surface world. They try breaking through the portal. Meanwhile, Nai and Mea cheer as Wyvern fights Bragel. MagiLegend finally reaches the surface world and Toad launches at them from the ocean. He bashes them. Firebird breaks free and blasts on him. Lion slashes them. They become MagiLegend again. They slash him repeatedly, wanting their mother. Sphinx watches this from the shore. She wonders if this is related with their mother. They put Toad's hand down and try to get their mother. He says he won't let them have their way. He lets them go, grabs her with his tongue and swings her away. They jump towards her. He spits acid towards her. They all scream for their mother. An explosion occurs and they fall sadly. Toad teleports away. They scream in anger. They split into their human forms. Urara cries, everyone goes through their mother dying once again. Bragel comes for his Blazing Storm and bests Wyvern. He wants to continue but Dagon tells him to stop. He tells Titan it is his turn. He tells him to remove his restrictions and use his full power. They battle it out. Back in the shore, Sphinx says their pent-up energy is gone because their mother is gone, she can't phantom this. The sibling continue mourning. Urara thinks back to all the moments she had with her that we saw in flashbacks. Tsubasa remembers when Miyuki saved Tsubasa and Urara again. He stands up, saying he won't give up He runs to the end of the shore and puts the special senses spell on him to search for her scent. He says chance is something you make yourself. They all do the spell and smell for her. Travelion is attacked by Toad. He says he found it wierd he wasn't with the others. Shine's power is out. Toad blows blue fire at Travelion. Bragel keeps fighting Titan and he gives him a big blow. Dagon says he can't fight because he is holding N.Ma. The siblings continue searching the sky. Sphinx is about to leave when Urara spots sparkling in the sky. Their father's spell has protected her, it is still in effect. Tsubasa receives a new spell. He foes it and the light lands near them, it is their mother. They run to her. Tsubasa lifts her gently and they call her name. She awakens. She says Tsubasa's name. Urara cries and asks if she is really their mother. She names them as she looks at them, Kai last. They all hug her. Sphinx sees this and leaves. She says she was in the darkness and never thought she would return to the light. Makito says Urara and Tsubasa never gave up. She says they returned the favor from the time in the truck, they are surprised she brings it up. She had a dream, the same one they had. She says it was really amazing and hugs them. Makito tells them of the power Snowjel gave them and that they went to Magitopia. She is touched of how much they have grown. Tsubasa says it is thanks to her message. She thanks them all. Miyuki gets a signal from her Magi phone and it changes to a white MagiPhone. She says she feels a new power. Hikaru is knocked out of Travelion and Toad comes down to fight him. The frogs are raining. The frogs are then frozen in place. The six magicians have arrived. Miyuki destroys the frogs with her new phone. They take off their cloaks, they all transform and roll-call. He spits at them and they create a force-field to stop it. Mother leaps in the air and blasts at him. They do a Family Legend Finish attack. Toad is toast. Later, the seven walk in a park and Miyuki loves being back on Earth. She thanks Hikaru for taking care of her children. They all then request food from her. They fight over what they want to eat. Miyuki says they are heading home. They all race. She looks back and feels something, she says her husband's name. The water ripples. Bragel is having trouble with Titan and has ben stabbed by Dagon. He takes N.Ma's soul and gives it to Wyvern. Bragel reverts to his SkySaint form and says he won't give up. Dagon opens a crack in the ground and Bragel falls into the endless abyss. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed *MagiYellow *MagiBlue *MagiPink *MagiGreen *MagiShine *MagiMother *Heavenly Saint Blagel Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, *'Pre-Ending Spell': Giruma Giruma Gonga (unites objects into one) **Mandora Boy is ecstatic when seeing Miyuki's return and hugs her *Miyuki's white MagiPhone was sold as Silver MagiPhone in Japan. It did not appear in "Mystic Force" nor as a toy in America. *This episode marks the return of Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Stage 41: The Teacher's Teacher, Stage 42: Confrontation! Two Ultimate Gods, Stage 43: The Garden of Thorns and Stage 44: Mother's Scent. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa